Clove
Clove is a player of Glory. In the Heavenly Domain, she is an important member of the Exterminate the Heavens, a secret branch guild of Tyrannical Ambition. Appearance Personality Clove cares about everyone in her party and wants to maintain the peace between party members. When Ye Xiu angers a disrespectful Crispy Bean, Clove private messages Ye Xiu to calm down.Chapter 550 According to Senior Exterminate the Heavens, Clove is a professional player, who does not like the squabbling of guild politics. She is honest in managing the affairs of the guild.Chapter 558 Plot Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Clove adds Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie into Exterminate the Heavens. She sees that this new guild member is a Knight. Clove learns that Unrivaled Super Hottie has 750 Stamina, 520 Strength, 414 Intelligence, and 405 Spirit, which makes a weak tank. Clove sees that Ye Xiu’s Knight only has green equipment, which is poor. Clove accepts Senior Exterminate the Heaven’s demand to help Ye Xiu’s Knight get better equipment. Clove gets an okay from Ye Xiu to meet up at 7:00 P.M. to dungeon at Bone Dragon Abyss. Clove is speechless that Ye Xiu will study a Bone Dragon Abyss guide. At 7:00 P.M., Clove sends a message for Ye Xiu to go to Kansas City.Chapter 549 Clove hears Crispy Bean insult Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie’s weak stats and 750 Vitality. Clove explains that she needs Crispy Bean, who is a stronger tank with 950 Vitality, 760-plus Strength, 760-plus Intelligence, and 700 Spirit. Clove disregards Ye Xiu’s questions of having Crispy Bean, another tank, which would lower ideal damage output if there is another DPS class player instead. Clove privately messages Ye Xiu to calm down and to get ready for the dungeon. With Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie, Clove and her 8 other Exterminate the Heavens guild members enter the Bone Dragon Abyss. Clove enters the dungeon and sees Crispy Bean rush forward to attack the monsters. Clove took command of the party and directs the players. She initially has trouble on calling Unrivaled Super Hottie, which was a weird name to break apart, so she settles on “You” to refer to Ye Xiu. Clove manages to stabilize the chaotic situation. Clove hears Crispy Bean taunt Ye Xiu’s Knight, who has the second lowest damage output in the party. Clove listens to Ye Xiu, who replies that he is just leeching experience.Chapter 550 Clove is shocked that Ye Xiu actually took her words of leeching experience seriously. Clove hears Crispy Bean insults Ye Xiu by suggesting that Knight equipment drops should go the guild. Clove tells Ye Xiu to increase damage output onto the monsters. She realizes that she has not given any orders to Ye Xiu. Clove watches Crispy Bean take aggro of the boss, Guardian Kaiwei, and sees Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie attack almost at the same time as Crispy Bean. She is about to kick Ye Xiu’s Knight from the dungeon team.Chapter 551 Clove realizes that Ye Xiu’s Knight is not stealing aggro of the boss. Clove ignores Crispy Bean’s demands to kick Ye Xiu’s Knight out of the dungeon team. Clove is surprised how Ye Xiu attacks so aggressively yet not steal the boss’s aggro from Crispy Bean. Clove and her teammates kill the boss, Guardian Kaiwei. Clove sees the dropped equipment, a Dragon Guardian Axe, which is a Priest class weapon for Clerics, Paladins, Exorcists, and Knights. Clove wonders if Ye Xiu has no shame in claiming the Dragon Guardian Axe.Chapter 552 Clove asks why Ye Xiu wants to get the first drop. She learns that Ye Xiu will borrow the Dragon Guardian Axe until the completion of the dungeon. Clove explains to her teammates that Ye Xiu will use the Dragon Guardian Axe until the end of the dungeon. Clove checks the damage output of her party members. She sees that Ye Xiu’s Knight, who had one-third damage of the eighth player, is now close behind. Clove realizes that Ye Xiu must be a skilled player in order to output this much damage. Clove supports her teammates, who attack the next boss. She and her teammates kill the boss. On the damage output list, Clove is surprised to see that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie jumps from ninth place to second place. Clove sees a Blue weapon drop from a mob monsters, which is rare.Chapter 553 Next, Clove and her teammates kill the third boss. Clove hears Crispy Bean’s cry and asks him what is going on. She learns that Crispy Bean is just looking at gossip. After picking up 4 weapons drops, Clove is happy that her team is doing well. Before meeting the final boss, Bone Dragon Aldton, Clove directs her teammates to check their Spirit because the final boss had a debuff on characters with weak Spirit. Clove watches Crispy Bean get aggro of Bone Dragon Aldton with Ye Xiu’s Knight landing an attack on the boss. Clove warns Ye Xiu to be careful.Chapter 554 Clove sees Ye Xiu’s Knight rush out and get hit by the Bone Dragon Aldton’s bone wing. Clove watches Ye Xiu’s Knight roll backward and dodge the final boss’s tail by lying down. Clove is shocked by Ye Xiu’s dangerous style of playing. Clove watches her teammates work hard in fighting the final boss. She is horrified to see Crispy Bean lose aggro of Bone Dragon Aldton. Clove watches Ye Xiu activate Glorious Provocation, which enhances his skills and massively buffs his stats, to Provoke the final boss.Chapter 555 Clove orders her teammates to stop attacking after Ye Xiu’s Knight takes aggro of the final boss. She watches Crispy Bean ignore her orders and attack the final boss. Clove watches Bone Dragon Aldton about to fire Dragon Breath, the boss’s strongest attack, at her and her teammates. Clove sees Ye Xiu’s Knight activate Sacrificial Roar to save them.Chapter 556 Clove watches Ye Xiu escape the final boss’s Dragon Breath attack. She hears Ye Xiu’s shout for a heal and complies quickly. Clove watches Ye Xiu retain aggro and her teammates attack the final boss. Clove and her teammates kill the final boss. After the dungeon, Clove allows Crispy Bean to leave the party. Clove learns from Senior Exterminate the Heavens that Crispy Bean, who is frustrated that he lost face to Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie, wants to leave the guild.Chapter 557 Clove explains to her guild leader how Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie outclasses Crispy Bean in damage output and raw skill. Clove sees Senior Exterminate the Heavens join them in their second run of the Bone Dragon Abyss.Chapter 558 Clove is surprised to learn that Unrivaled Super Hottie is gone from Exterminate the Heavens. She complains to Senior Exterminate the Heavens why Ye Xiu’s Knight is gone from the guild. Clove wonders why Unrivaled Super Hottie did not say goodbye. Clove learns nothing from Senior Exterminate the Heavens. Clove learns from Ye Xiu that he left the guild because he got an invitation to join a Tyrannical Ambition branch guild. Clove accepts the situation and agrees to dungeon with Ye Xiu in the future.Chapter 559 Skills and Abilities In Ye Xiu’s eyes, Clove is a decent Cleric.Chapter 550 She is a competent leader, who proficiently coordinates a 10-player dungeon team.Chapter 553 Trivia References Category:Guild Category:Cleric